


Caught

by shankyknitter



Series: Tumblr OTP prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Clint and Bucky suck at Sneaky, Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr made me do it, guys you're spies-hide better, sneaky Natasha is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Imagine your OTP/OT3/OT[X] trying to keep their relationship a secret but falling victim to the ladle trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Clint and Bucky weren’t together.

At least as far as anyone knew, and damn it they wanted to keep it that way. Bucky was still learning to cope with the idea of relationships between two men being open and mostly acceptable. Clint was perfectly happy taking things at Bucky’s pace. He had no real pressing need to be open about it, so long as he got to keep the brunette he really didn’t care who did or didn’t know about them.

Everyone knew Clint and Bucky were together.

They were just too polite to mention it. The two of them were painfully obvious in their attempts to be discreet. They always left a room within minutes of each other, always ‘happened’ to share an elevator, or stumble on the other while out for coffee. It was hitting the point of being ridiculous.

Natasha had seen enough.

It wasn’t that she wanted to force them to be open; no one should be outted against their will. No, she wanted them to stop utterly failing at sneaking around. They were both trained as assassins for god’s sake. Their utter lack of stealth offended her on a deeply personal level. If they wanted to pretend not to be together that was fine, but they were at least going to know they weren’t fooling her.

One night while they were off getting dinner she snuck into Clint’s suite. A quick search revealed two things. One: her partner was just as much of a slob as he always was, and Two: he still kept his arm guards on the kitchen counter (for reasons that only ever made sense to him). She snagged them and was back up and out of the suite, leaving no trace of her presence.

~*~

“’Tasha? Have you seen my arm guards?” Clint asked her the next day. “I can’t find ‘em. I thought I might have left them on the range but I checked and they weren’t there.”

She kept her face impassive and grabbed her coffee mug. “Have you asked Bucky?”

“Yeah, he hasn’t seen them either.”

“Funny. If he’d slept in his own bed last night he should have. I mean, I left them right on his pillow.” She took a sip of coffee to cover her smirk, watching Clint go bright red and start to sputter.

“We’re not, I mean, uh…” He floundered.

“Relax Barton. I’m not going to say a word. Just hide it better if you don’t want the others to figure it out yet.” She stood, kissed his forehead, and slid out of the room.

Clint got the message.  


End file.
